Daeva
The Daeva At very beginning of Azeroth life, there were the Elemental Lords. Banished to the Elemental Plane after the imprisonment of the Old Gods, their existence in that realm began to root itself rather deep. The once prison-like planet now serving as a home, the Elemental Lords took a portion of the land for themselves to warp and take control over, each equally divided by layers over the land. Sorcerers began to rip open the walls of the Elemental Plane for magical purposes, bringing forth elementals at their disposal. This would be the first re-entering to Azeroth for those elementals that had been banished long ago. Their use grew more often, the need to watch over these elementals- the magisters that first discovered and built the portals for elementals to come through- concentrated their life-force into a being, and began to thoroughly craft Knights that would control the mortal use of the elements. Abiding by the laws of physics, they come in from transit nodes in Azeroth. Going forth with the laws of magic on their side, they are merciless knights that have no objection to killing a mortal for their abuse of the elements. They continue living today, using their respective element to battle the spell casters that abuse the elements. These Knights are the first magisters to have brought elementals from their plane of existence in service to their will. These are now the Daeva. Creation How one becomes a Daeva- sacrificing themselves or being taken unwillingly to become one, the life-force of a person used to contain the magical core within the Daeva. The Daeva began first from scratch; as the simple spiritual forms of their elements. Using this to provide a small watch force over the use of magic, they soon saw that their numbers were not enough to control the growing populace of mages and the growing abuse of magic. Researching forumlas to craft lesser Daeva were put into work, and so began the caste system. Starting this caste system was none other than Undine, the first woman mage to have become a Daeva. Her presence within the ranks was comforting due to her innate ability to control her element. Even stronger magisters in the mortal life could not compete with her growing ability to wield this new life of magic, and so came the time for their new found people to elect a leader. While Undine should have won, it was a rival of hers that was given the position of faction leader. As a runner-up, she took position as merely a record keeper of the short history of the Daeva, and began to record whatever occured in their time. As time passed with having Undine record history, nothing of real importance happened. Yes, criminals were caught and trialed, but that was merely day-to-day life. The lump of mages that had made themselves these incredible beings were now merely law-bringers, and still a lump, but now with a leader. Asking of her friends, of her people, she asked them to begin to work on a city as a testament to the greatness that they were. Wary at first, construction began late with Undine heading the operations. With such a distinctive woman leading them, the city was to turn out magnificent. And so it did. This new glistening city, while not big in size, was rather glorious in it's own right. Mixed elements all came into play here, and this little city served as a transit node for every Daeva. Marveling at her display of leadership, she was given the new position of leader of the Daeva. This city was named Dyuni, after Undine herself. It's streets are of beautiful stones and walls crafted of wonderous and glistening metals, ivy wrapping around the pillars that kept it's upper bridges stable. Fire lit the city in floating will-o-wisp type fashion, and the darkness was the perfect pitch and color. It's water was always fresh, and purified, a church erect within the center of this city. Divided by quarters as well, every Daeva lived happily. For a good while. This city, crafted far from where mortality could reach it, is located within some reaches of Eastern Kingdoms, along the north ridge. While it cannot be said for certain where this glistening city of elemental propersity is located, perhaps that is the key reason why it is placed there. And then the Legislate was erected. You see, the Fel, Unholy and Shadow Daeva demanded that they were given more rights and more space within the city. Declining their request, Undine said that they already had more than the others and should be grateful for her charity. Thus started the first party, York. York were originally made for the Fel, Unholy and the Shadow. They spread propaganda that Undine favored her own elements and favored the others to the themselves, and created the first civil war. Under the civil war, the Justicar party was made. The Justicar party were originally made of the Holy, Nature, and Frost parties, and defended Undine's right as leader. Many of the Daeva divided the quarters given to them, and the city soon fell out of spot as a paradise. Streets were home to many battles between Fel and Nature - Unholy and Holy - Shadow and Frost. It had become customary to join a party when one was of righteous passing, and of the most important in the Legislate were the Nobility in their right to vote and proceed as the class with the most influence. If you have no political party, you are not considered an adult. Civil War The civil war continued for only a few months before Undine made a third party, the Lancaster. Originally set up as the party for just Undine herself, it soon became the 'Neutral' party. And so, each party gained an alignment quality, and brought forth the Legislate. Ruling with the three parties having equal power, soon everything settled, and now, the city is beginning to recover. With the city recovering, the growing abundance of Daeva in the world is shown, as they populate the capital city with families and now two generations. The first generation Daeva are named Nobility by Undine herself, while the second generation are novice in their great conquest to helping the legacy of the Daeva. The generations are split by only a few years, but in years time, a Daeva can master their abilities quite easily. The elements bend to their will in an unmatching obedience, twirling and swirling with the flick of a finger. A third generation is to come soon, the newly aging of Azeroth getting this chance to become Daeva themselves. While it is customary for all Daeva to be knights, some are stuck being researchers, architects, political leaders, and citizens. Researchers check the elemental balances in the world, and help locate the larger sections of abuse, or problematic areas. Architects are Daeva that help build and sculpt the world in unseen ways much as Nature does. Political leaders are leaders of parties unlisted, as the Daeva Society is one of a free speech/free market/free speech stand-point. Citizens hold no significant worth, but populate cities and help pay taxes. Undine This woman controls much power in the Daeva Legislate however. Her position gives her the right to grant or take away Nobility from a Daeva. Her position also allows her to override a decision of one of the parties if things are unsettling. Brought upon her move into office and as leader, she may also change the government of the Daeva in any way she pleases. One unique tool gives her the ability to strip the power of a Daeva from the being, and return them to being a mortal. She also is the only one whom can approve or reject an appeal to become a Daeva, creating a new Daeva, etc. Her existence is a beacon of hope for the Daeva, and she makes the code of laws of which they follow and enforce. This elemental police and justice force was under her design and rule. The Legislate's nobles are the ones that birth new, permanent Daeva. It is sometimes granted as a punishment to wrong-doers and elemental abusers. However, the Daeva system works with castes as well. The existence of the caste system provides that criminals are given the dirtiest of jobs to take care of, and are expendable. Normal Daeva are no stronger than normal everyday aspects of elements, nothing entirely strong. Nobles are picked by Undine herself, and granted greater control over the Daeva legacy. Being a noble gives you access to many things in the court of the Daeva, but still, not even the Legislate may enter the Elemental Plane. A tall Night Elven woman in her mortal shape, she's got dark hair, and brilliantly silver eyes. A cowl covers her mouth, and she wears robes that humble her appearance. While she does not look all that important, her stature in the Daeva government is quite well known. As a mortal, she is quiet, and takes on the profession of a inscribing, living a humble life. In her spirit form, her being is rather pure looking, the skin soft and velvet looking from even a mile away, her hair sways with the wind and branches out into dogwood. Her body decorated with gray ivy, and dull-colored leaves, it is believed her element is Nature- which is false. She is the Grand Master Daeva, but her element is Shadow. Due to her existence as a mortal, she rapidly grew in an unwelcoming world. Using her smile as her will, the looming shadow followed her through childhood to maturity, and so from then on, she has only ever embraced it's dark depths, and found it to be the most suitable of any of the elements. Description Daeva are usually always good aligned characters (save the 'York' part of the Legislate) that when in any type of mortal form, dress as a valiant knight. Their armor usually corresponds to what element they represent, and their weapon corresponds with their magic. However, they always dress as knights, helmet included. Daeva also have a list of guide-lines depending on which party they belong to. Being a Justicar, it is REQUIRED that one always kill the person abusing said element, without warning, and disperse said magic. If said Justicar fails to kill the person but disperses said magic, their job is considered complete, and they do not have to chase after the being. However, if the Justicar does NOT disperse said magic, and does NOT kill the being, they are not chosen for a job immediately after, due to their insufficiency. The Lancaster are said to warn the being, disperse the magic, and/or take the being into custody and put them on trial. Following said trial, they are made a Daeva of the lowest caste (a servant of the state) and forgotten about. Lancasters follow the a more reasonable stand-point than either of the other two parties. York are rather brutal, in the way that they either strike a deal with abuser for their benefit. They either make a deal not to kill him for some sort of compensation, disperse the magic, and/or kill him/her anyway. These the laws of each governing party. They can be any race, as their mortal form are illusions granted upon exiting a transit node. It cannot be changed anywhere else but a transit node. They can come from a transit node in any one of three forms. A mortal form, a spirit form, and an animal form. They are beings of great spiritual ascendancy, and have matured far beyond the years of regular mortals. In their animal form, they have plating over their fur/hair, and runes inscribed on their bodies as their weakness. These runes are planted on the body when exiting a transit node, and are also planted on the mortal form, and the spirit form. In their spirit form, they are warped humanoids, body showing characteristics of their elements. Daeva are to be considered a Hard Class. Daeva have the ability to manipulate their element into shapes, tangible objects, weapons, armor, etc. Daeva have no way shape or form ANY transportation magic, and CANNOT port places in an instant. Daeva however can grant themselves self-powered flight, but most simply run or walk. When in mortal form, Daeva act and talk as normal mortals. IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO TELL A DAEVA IS ONE IN MORTAL FORM. No matter how powerful a being, the mortal being a Daeva becomes is the being it was sacrificed as, and so it has a mortal soul, not the soul of an element nor the core of an element. When in mortal form, they may still control their element innately. When in animal form, primal instincts play a large role in the way Daeva act. Skilled Daeva may speak through their animal forms, but most cannot. To other elementals, Daeva are known as the law bringers of the elements, and are to be given respect much as a guard in a city would be. Daeva are very stern beings, and will not tolerate disrespect from another elemental. It is a punishable law in Daeva society that if a Daeva is caught fighting another elemental without valid reason that they both will be thrown in jail in the capital. Of other things Daeva may use only swords, pole-arms, imprinted items, or staves as weapons. Imprinted items meaning an inscribed object of small size. (IE: A fan for the Nature Daeva to use to make her weapon cool.) Daeva may use any type of armor, but upon picking an armor must stay with it. Daeva cannot go to the Elemental Plane. Daeva may sense when their element is being abused somewhere, but the further away it is, the harder it is to track it. Daeva may communicate through an empathic link given when leaving a transit node. Daeva may only reside in a transit node. Daeva have one specific type of object that conducts their element for them best, and so that is what they choose as a weapon. It is restricted to the items above. Daeva are capable of feeling mortal feelings within mortal form. Daeva, when in spirit form, feel their element all around the world, as if a part of the world itself. In animal form, they look just as rare monsters in the forest, but are considered ancient defenders of the elements. In mortal form, they assume a mortal life. Daeva may under no circumstances reveal the entire truth to a mortal without first under-going the Sayonce. A Sayonce is the binding of a mortal to the Legislate, as a citizen and contributor of Daeva society, but are sworn to secrecy about the lifestyle of the elementals. Daeva may not give birth to other Daeva while in mortal form, but they can while in spirit form and when two mate. They are three sub-classes in Daeva society; warrior, mage, animist. Warriors use the swords and polearms. Mages use the staves, and Animist use the imprinted objects. Imprinted objects are objects that are not normally weapons that Daeva find conduct their element best and so use them as weapons. To imprint an object, a Daeva must inscribe their rune on said object. Then, they must fortify it to withstand their element, and finally, mix their blood into the rune to imprint it ritually. Animists are the class that utilize these imprinted objects, and thus 'animate' them, or give these imprinted objects life. Not in the literal sense. The Ten Laws Upon the founding of the capital, there were ten laws in-set to be followed by the Daeva and the mortals that followed the Daeva's lineage. Laws are written in the code of the Daeva as followed; One - Thou shalt never draw blade upon thy brethern without reason. Two - Draw courage, wisdom, and power to strike thy abusers. Three - Uphold the sacred law of our kind. Four - Protect thy brethren, evil or not. Five - Thou shall not willfully cause harm to a mortal in your spiritual essence. Six - Thou shall obey thy leader, Undine. Seven - Thou shall not tell of our lives without the Sayonce. Eight - Thou shall obey these laws until you die as a Daeva. Nine - Being a Daeva is a privilege, humble yourself in our Legislate. Ten - To be a Daeva, one must be devoted to the safety of Azeroth. Daeva must go through a sworn oath upon receiving their powers agreeing to these laws. They are read to them, and then they are asked whether they see these laws as their own. To agree, you become a part of the Legislate. Daeva show the utmost respect to each other, and to the elements they control. Daeva do not use their elements to do harm, nor do they use them to show off. Daeva are sometimes given other tasks, such as to make a beach, make a mountain, etc. The Properties of Each Daeva Properties of Each Daeva: Each Daeva has domain over their element and may control it to a very powerful degree. Manipulation of the element is not limited to these spells, and they may cast spells not on this list; however the spells listed below are the major ones they may use. Nothing outside their character class or such may be cast except these listed abilities. Undine, being the faction leader and Grand Master of the Daeva, may shape-shift into any of the forms of the listed Daeva, but may not use the spells of any other Daeva, or use the element of any other Daeva. * Daeva of Fire - Immune to Fire. May become a wall of flames or heat at will. May become flames of small to large sizes. Four times a day: Burning Hands, Continual Flame. Three times a day: Flaming Sphere, Pyrotechnics, Fireball. Two times a day: Fire Shield. One time a day: Sunburst. * Daeva of Frost - Immune to Frost. May become cold wind at will. May become a large glacier, or a raindrop. Four times a day: Ray of Frost, Glitterdust. Three times a day: Water Breathing, Ice Storm. Two times a day: Freezing Sphere. One time a day: Polar Ray. * Daeva of Shadow - Immune to Shadow. May become Ethereal at will. May become someone or something's shadow with ease. Four times a day: Sleep, Cause Fear. Three times a day: Darkness, Invisibility, Spider Climb. Two times a day: Phantom Steed. One time a day: Prismatic Spray. * Daeva of Holy - Immune to Holy. May become pure Holy energy at will. May become a large or small light. Four times a day: Bless, Cure Light Wounds. Three times a day: Cure Moderate Wounds, Holy Smite. Two times a day: Blade Barrier. One time a day: Regenerate. * Daeva of Nature - Immune to Nature (all poisons and diseases). May sink within the earth or nature. May become things such as small hills, trees, flowers, etc. Four times a day: Entangle, Spider Climb. Three times a day: Plant Growth, Wind Wall. Two times a day: Move Earth. One time a day: Transmute Metal to Wood. * Daeva of Fel - Immune to Fel. May disperse and corrupt the surrounding area at will. May become gas clouds of fel, acid, demonic blood, etc. Four times a day: Shatter, Spider Climb. Three times a day: Dimensional Anchor, Resilient Sphere. Two times a day: Disintegrate. One time a day: Clone. * Daeva of Unholy - Immune to Unholy. May become blight at will. May become a patch of blight of any size, may possess a dead being/animal. Four times a day: Ray of Enfeeblement, Ghost Sounds. Three times a day: Spectral Hand, Command Undead, Vampiric Touch. Two times a day: Blight. One time a day: Eyebite. The Negative Properties of Each Daeva Negative Properties of Each Daeva: * Daeva of Fire - Weak to cold, cannot be out in rain. Upon dispersing or becoming flames, one cannot attack. When in mortal form, one is limited to a mage visage. Can essentially be 'put-out' in spirit form which serves as a one-day death before regenerating. Transit nodes are restricted to volcanoes. While in animal form, if runes are disrupted, animal dies, resulting in your own death. Mortal form can be killed as if a mortal, resulting in character death. * Daeva of Frost - Weak to hot, cannot be in warm areas. Becoming water/ice, one cannot attack. When in mortal form, one is limited to a mage or frost-undead race. Can melt in spirit form, and that may result in a one-day death before regenerating. Transit nodes are restricted to glaciers. While in animal form, if runes are disrupted, animal dies, resulting in your own death. Mortal form can be killed as if a mortal, resulting in character death. * Daeva of Shadow - Weak to Holy, cannot go into blessed areas. Becoming Ethereal, one cannot attack. When in mortal form, one is limited to the visage of a shadow-wielding race. Can be dispersed in spirit form, and that may result in a one-day death before regenerating. Transit nodes are restricted to only at night, and in canyons. While in animal, if runes are disrupted, animal dies, resulting in your own death. Mortal form can be killed as if a mortal, resulting in character death. * Daeva of Holy - Weak to Unholy, cannot go in places crawling with Undeath. Becoming light, one cannot attack. When in mortal form, one is limited to the visage of a light-wielding race. Can be corrupted or blighted in spirit form, and that may result in a one-day death before regenerating. Transit nodes are restricted to holy grounds. While in animal, if runes are disrupted, animal dies, resulting in your own death. Mortal form can be killed as if a mortal, resulting in character death. * Daeva of Nature - Weak to Fel, cannot go in demonic or tainted areas. Becoming one with nature, one cannot attack. When in mortal form, one is limited to a druidic visage, thus either Night Elf or Tauren mortal forms. Can be made to wilt in spirit form, and that may result in a one-day death before regenerating. Transit nodes are restricted to thick rain forests. While in animal, if runes are disrupted, animal dies, resulting in your own death. Mortal form can be killed as if a mortal, resulting in character death. * Daeva of Fel - Weak to Nature magic, cannot go into blessed forests. Becoming pure taint, one cannot attack. In mortal form, one is limited to a visage of a warlock or tainted being. Can explode in spirit form, and that may result in a one-day death before regenerating. Transit nodes are restricted to heavily demonic areas. While in animal, if runes are disrupted, animal dies, resulting in your own death. Mortal form can be killed as if a mortal, resulting in character death. * Daeva of Unholy - Weak to Holy magic, cannot go onto holy grounds. Becoming blight, one cannot attack. In mortal form, limited to the visage of a corpse or an undead. Can be purified, and that may result in a one-day death before regenerating. Transit nodes are restricted to blight infested spots. While in animal, if runes are disrupted, animal dies, resulting in your own death. Mortal form can be killed as if a mortal, resulting in character death. Animal Forms of Each Daeva Animal forms are as followed: * Daeva of Fire: The Burning Lion; a lion (or lioness) of crisp amber fur, warm or hot to the touch. It's eyes circle with crimson desire and resolve, this being has plates covering it's shoulders, and create horns from the sides of it's head. It's size rivals that of many large lions, and it can out-run most land animals. It can breathe a nearly never ending flame, and has a furious bite. It's presence is only known when fire magic is used for wrong. It's rune is the shape of a tribal double helix, representing the twisting visage of fire. * Daeva of Frost: The Stardust Wolf; a wolf made of pristine white fur, every shade of azure covering it's body. It's body is dexterous, and it's got a very agile frame. It's wings span out 5/8 the size of a Dragon's wings. It's got a long strand of azure fur that makes up a sort of 'mane', covering it's neck and dangling. It commands ice, fog, and water. The Stardust Wolf has pristine piercing white eyes. Plating covers it's shoulders, and it's claws are artificial, along with it's teeth. Wherever this bird goes, there is a thick fog, and the temperature drops rapidly. It can be found when ice magic is abused. It's rune is symbol of a star, representing the crystalline beauty of ice. * Daeva of Shadow: The Veiled Steed; a horse that can shift through the shadows and reality at a moment's notice, it's fur a pitch black, horrid orange tinge to it. It's eyes are brilliant white, showing the grey neutrality of the Shadow Realm. It's frame is that of a bigger stallion, plates covering it's knee joins, and mane. Instead of a mane, a plate covers the neck and gravity defying shadow energy wafts out, as if strains of hair. This animal can be found when the shadows are used for wrong doing. It's rune is in the shape of a swirl, representing smoke to 'veil' ones being or appearance. * Daeva of Holy: The Blessed Talbuk; a talbuk granted with the pristine beauty of holy magic. It's a scarce animal, moving from continent to continent to fight the extreme abuse of the Holy arts. It's frame is very fraile and thin, but it has fur of magnificent gold and tan. It's eyes are dark gold, piercing gaze said to bring the truth from mortals. Plates cover it's horns, the horns warped upward and twisted, spotted gold and white, plates also cover it's hooves. It can be found wandering Azeroth, in search of organizations such as the Scarlet Crusade. It's rune is in the shape of the sun, representing ever-lasting light, and brilliance. * Daeva of Nature: The Emerald Owl; an owl of larger frame and size, that flies through places such as Moonglade and Ashenvale in times where no one may see it, cultivating the land and fighting off the Fel taint that threatens the lands and it's existence. Rarely do people abuse Natural magic, so it's priorities have been shifted to protect the land that it may call home. It's feathers are a beautiful shiny emerald, always on end to give him the visage of being a pointy jewel. It's eyes are calm, and tranquil, carrying the hue of purple. Plating covers it's sides and elbows, giving him a very wind-swept look. The Emerald Owl can usually be found in Ashenvale, or Moonglade. The rune this animal has is in the shape of a leaf, obviously representing the Earth and it's magic. * Daeva of Fel: The Putrid Scorpion; a large insect-like creature that may also burrow, crafted of putrid green exoskeleton and spiked plate physically connected to it's skin. This animal is notorious for corruption from beneath the ground, to do it in a hidden and safe environment. It's eyes are a bright, bright and threatening green, it's skin pulsating purple at times when magic is in use and abuse. The Scorpion does indeed attempt to keep fel magics from being abused, but it's wants and needs come first. This animal is found almost entirely in Outland, and if in Azeroth, only in places inhabited by demonic presences. The rune this animal has is the infinite sign, representing that while there is always arcane, there will always be fel. * Daeva of Unholy: The Blighted Hyena; a hyena that has most of it's living features rotted off, bones and organs visible through it's body. However, plating also covers a few of these areas as an armor precaution. This creature is known to not follow what laws given, and only fixing the abuse of Undeath magic when it suits itself. The Blighted Hyena is a very notorious animal, said to bring death by just a glare. It's eyes are a dead-cold teal, plating concentrated around it's face to keep it in one piece. It's presence can be found where one is said to die- by legend anyway. The rune on this animal is in the symbol of an eye- representing the unblinking stare of death. Spirit Forms of Each Daeva The spirit forms of each Daeva are as listed, but are merely a guide-line to how they are to look- how they look depends on the player: * Daeva of Fire: A twisted and warped version of it's mortal self, the spirit of Flame is said to be covered in glorious burning ivy, large clawed hands tipped with childish sparks of fire. It's eyes warm anyone to look deep within them, and the being is shaped and made into somewhat of a dragon shape, yet it is not a dragon. It's face is small, and resembling that of a ravaged beast, with two mouths. Wisps of flame bursting and circling the floating figure, it's very presence is named 'awe-inspiring'. The legends say to find the spirit of Fire, you must travel to the highest volcano, or the deepest pit of lava. * Daeva of Frost: Crystalline and beautiful, the spirit of Frost has long robe like cloth wrapping about it's curved frame. It's hair is done up in sort of dreadlocks, large and wrapped with beautiful crystal beads and silk. This form has it's eyes slanted, so they always appear closed. It's arms resemble that of a human, but the being also has frosted over antlers. Fur drapes over it's body as well, making a collar around it's neck. Fins outstretch over it's head and back, along it's humanoid body and flare out into a sort of misty veil. It is said that the spirit of Frost can be found in the deepest cave in Winterspring. * Daeva of Shadow: A truly rare sight, as the spirit of Shadow always tends to hide away. It's body shaped beneath a large cloak, nasty and old. It's head bursts with white fur, going all the way down to it's feet in small amounts. A large cow skull mask is placed over the spirit's head, a little bell wrapped around a chunk of it's hair. It rings quietly when the spirit is nearby. It's hands are pure gray, the nails sharped only a tad, but tattoos covering the only shown skin. Perhaps a way to disguise it's rune? - The spirit of Shadow is said to be found somewhere in Outland. * Daeva of Holy: Extravagant and pristine, the shape of this spirit is a lovely elven form, large white talbuk horns reaching back over it's head, bells wrapped around one. Trinkets and jewels dangle off the robes of this form, glistening gold aura shaping around it and radiating with Holy energy. This being has no mouth, but speaks empathicly with it's guests, victims, or such. A long swirling tail that leaves a trail of light shifts about around the being, bushy fur radiating with a white shine. This being is the only one that avoids levitating, it's feet making no sound as they move. This spirit is said to be seen watching over Stormwind. * Daeva of Nature: A resemblance of a deer, yet humanoid, this being is the only one that is covered in fur. It's fur radiates different colors, and spurts flowers depending on it's mood. Bigger decorative furs cover it's body, and hang down, making it seem as if a royal druidic being. Tree branches spurt from it's head as if antlers, it's bottom feet in the shape of hooves, yet it's hands un-furred and human-like. Ivy covers it's 'private-parts', and spurts out like beautiful armor. The spirit of Nature is said to reside within Moonglade. * Daeva of Fel: This spirit form is most all the time counted as a demon, but it is not. Horrid gray and corrupted skin covers this rough form, black claws streching out from it's knuckles to form horrid weapon-like talons. Fel-blessed cloth wraps around this frame and floats in mid-air, as if controlled by magic. This is a very primal spirit, running about on all fours and such. Two long tails sprout out it's back, curling upward occasionally. This being has extremely long lynx-like ears, fel magic concentrated at their tips. This spirit is said to be found onto in a pool of a powerful demon's blood. * Daeva of Unholy: Much like a spider, this being has more than two arms- it has four. It's antlers spread out on opposite sides, and webbing dangles as if a decoration and veil. Jet black-skin covers this frame, and piercing yellow eyes reveal that this is very much the likeness of a spider. It's mid-arms are blighted over, skeletal bone revealed all that way up to it's hands. On it's feet, there are pronged bits of skin, allowing the spirit to climb much easier. It's hair spikes upward all around it's head, and is a dark purple. Three floating candles always follow this creature, no matter when and where. The unholy spirit is said to be found in the ruins of Lordaeron. Category:Elemental Category:Custom Class Category:Daeva Legislate